Scandals Part Nine: Infection
by BeMyBaby74
Summary: Lou falls ill from her procedure. The PX family picks up Cody


**Disclaimer for **_**Scandals**_** books:**

**Thank you for taking interest in reading my newest **_**Scandals**_** book. The series is composed of fourteen interlocking stories. DO NOT read this story unless you have read the previous parts. Otherwise it will not make sense, because there is a lot going on in every part. The rating is for language, sexual references, mild violence, and adult themes. Some of these stories are based on things that actually happened in history, others are not. Please, enjoy the story, and look for the next part in the series!**

"Ike, over here!" Buck signaled Ike over to where he was at. The two were sent out that morning to find Cody, but would instead be coming home with Lou McCloud. She was on her way from Sweetwater after the abortion, but a combination of unhealthy practices and not following directions caused her to fall ill and pass out. She looked pale and sickly, which worried the boys at first, but noticed she was moving around a little, and they were relieved a bit. Ike signaled to Buck.

"Yes, we'll take her home," he signaled again, "No, we don't care what Teaspoon will say, she's still part of our family." Ike got the message, picked Lou up, and laid her over the horse, that had obediently stayed put from the moment she fell off. They wasted no time in getting back to the ranch, where Emma was getting water. She dropped the bucket when she saw them coming.

"Kid," she looked back to the house uncertainly, "you better come out here." Kid opened the door, but stopped when he saw them.

"Oh God," he muttered as he ran to them across the yard. Buck and Ike stopped when they got to the house. Emma and Kid assisted them in getting Lou into the house. Rather than taking her to the rider's quarters, they took her directly to Emma's room. Emma quickly checked her over, mostly for cuts, bruises, and infection. Seeing none, she assumed her condition.

"I think she'll be okay. It just may be a while until she comes around." Kid attempted to take his place at the foot of the bed, but Emma stopped him, "You better go outside and keep working. If she wakes up, I'll get you." Kid was unsure if he wanted to follow her plan, but started back outside with Buck and Ike.

Emma had sat with Lou for most of the morning when she finally started to come around. Slowly, she turned around and moaned a little bit. She tried to sit up, but decided she was too weak.

"Emma?"

"Welcome back, dear."

"Am I at the ranch?"

"Yes, well you were ever since Buck and Ike brought you home. Where were you going, Lou?"

"I don't really know. Wherever I felt like going, I guess."

"You know, a pregnant woman should really know where they're going." Lou swallowed a large lump in her throat.

"I'm not pregnant anymore." Emma was startled, "I figured if I ever wanted to come back here, I wouldn't be able to with a child. So a woman passing along the road helped me out."

"Oh, dear…"

"Will you promise not to tell the others?" Please, Emma?"

"Well I think Kid should know, I mean it was his child, too."

"Well can I at least tell him myself, then?"

"Of course, honey. Now you just get some rest." She turned to leave, but Lou stopped her.

"Emma, Cody didn't come home yet, did he?"

"Well, no. But how did you know he was gone to begin with?"

"I found him yesterday out in the grove. He looked pretty back, so I took him to Doc Smith's house. I left him, and on my way out of Sweetwater was when I found the apothecary." Emma rushed outside. She walked out to the porch, and the screen door swung violently behind her.

"Boys," She called out. Kid looked up with a mortified look on his face, expecting bad news about Lou, "Don't worry Kid, she's fine. She's asleep now, but she was awake, and I know where Cody is. Go to Doc Smith's, boys." The three riders took action, quickly tacking up and mounting their horses. Teaspoon got his ready too, but turned to talk to Emma.

"If she wakes up again," he paused for a moment, "tell her I'm sorry."

"Can do, Mr. Teaspoon." Then he got on his horse, and rode away with the rest of them.

'Thank God for Lou,' he thought to himself as the galloped to town, 'why was I such an ass to her?'

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
